


Touch

by GhostifiedFlower



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Drabble, Fluff, Hairy Dudes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, The Red Sea Diving Resort steve, This is kinda bad, Top Steve Rogers, White Wolf Bucky Barnes, i actually cried a bit writing this, like a lot fluff, like his hair is a bit longer than nomad steve and he has a beard, stucky smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostifiedFlower/pseuds/GhostifiedFlower
Summary: Before Bucky knew it, their light touches became more heated. And he couldn't love it even more.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'ed so apologies for grammar mistakes etc. Enjoy.

It was nothing too conspicuous. Just simple light touches, hand-holding, and a little eye contact throughout the day that did, in fact, mean a little more than friendship empathy. All in all, they were still considered "vanilla." Gradually as the years went by after the events of the battle in Wakanda against Thanos, those simple interactions got a little more elongated. Heated, to put it into more detail. although it seemed that no one noticed, perhaps maybe Nat noticed, but she didn't say anything. Steve didn't seem to care though, he would say something along the lines of: as long as he has Bucky, that's enough for him.

Bucky was honestly a bit touched.

Bucky wrapped his arm around the soldier, chin pressed lightly on his shoulders as he grinned brightly at the crowd around them. They were at a party in Wakanda, in fact, a surprise birthday party for Tony. They wanted to try something different this year, and T'Challa insisted they celebrated in his home country. Natasha and Sam saw them at the back of the room and waved. He felt Steve lean into his hold, cheeks adorned with a slight blush as he waved back to his family.

They all said their goodbyes after the party. From the corner of Bucky's eye, he saw Natasha whisper something into Steve's ear, a grin present on his lips once he moved his gaze towards Bucky. It would be a lie to say Steve didn't look happier lately, after everything that has happened in the last, what, 80+ fucking years?, now having his family by his side and more importantly, having Bucky by his side made him happier than he could ever imagine and in all honesty, that sent an ache through Bucky's heart that he wanted to tear up every time he thought about it. 

"That was pretty fun," Steve said, running his fingers through his hair. "Could've been a bit less hot though, I was sweating like crazy in there."

Bucky swallowed thickly as his gaze traveled down Steve's attire. Indeed he was sweating. And in the godliest way that had Bucky annoyed. Their outfits consisted of suites, Steve had rolled his sleeves up, showing off his tree-trunk arms, veins probing out. The white dress shirt definitely looked good on him. His top button undone, slightly seeing the chest hair. Tempting him.

"I guess so." Bucky hummed, ignoring the look the other gave him when his fingers tended to unbutton his shirt as he walked back to their car. Steve trailed behind him slowly.

The rest of the night was spent in light conversations and mostly relaxation. By the time they got back to their hut, albeit annoyed since Bucky had to wake up from the peaceful car ride back, it was already past midnight. Bucky took this as an opportunity to get the showers all to himself.

The long-haired man let out a large sigh of relief as the warm water caressed his shoulders and back, his hands pressed against the shower tiles. He closed his eyes, ears tentatively focusing on the water as he succumbed himself to a moment of peace. Bucky hanged his head, about to grab the bar of soap when a pair of broad arms encircled his waist. He gasped, back hitting against a bare chest. "What-"

"Ssshh. It's just me Buck."

"Fu- Jesus, Steve you scared me!" Bucky twirled around in Steve's hold, fist playfully banging against the youngest chest.

Steve snorted and grasped Bucky's wrist. "It's not my fault your mind went off to wherever. You seriously have to pay attention to your surroundings soldier." He leaned a bit forward, lips now hovering next to Bucky ear with a whisper. "Something can happen to you."

Bucky felt a familiar warmth of heat travel down his body. A small whine escaped his lips causing Steve to lean back, lips twitched up in amusement. He moved the hand gripping Bucky's wrist to trail slowly up his arm, the feather-like touch sending goosebumps as he reached to the side of Bucky's stubbled cheek, cupping it.

"Can I kiss you?," Steve whispered, his eyes fluttering from the other's lips to Bucky's eyes.

Bucky nodded and wrapped his arms around Steve's neck, pulling himself closer as their chest collided gently. Steve ran his thumb across Bucky's cheeks, eyes still on his before leaning closer once more, their lips finally pressed against each other.

The kiss was slow. Unrushed. And It sent Bucky's stomach into a tight frenzy that forced him to contain the smile growing on his face. The soft pace was something Bucky always adored when they first started this relationship of theirs. After all, Steve had been only but the young age of seventeen when he had first kissed Bucky.

More like a peck, but that wasn't the point.

Bucky pressed himself tighter, tongue now peeking out across Steve's lips for permission. He heard the other groan, the hand on his cheek now settling to his waist as Steve parted his lips. Bucky greedily pushed through, tongues now in a heated dance. He felt Steve take a step forward, both carefully moving backward until Bucky's back was pressed against the cold shower tiles.

"Buck." Steve panted as he broke the kiss, he leaned his forehead against Bucky's.

"I know, I know." Bucky cooed and ran his hands down Steve's hairy chest, marveling at the muscle and skin as he motioned the other to tilt his head. Bucky moved his lips to the corner of the youngers neck, taking the piece of flesh between his teeth to suck harshly.

Steve gasped out, the grip on his waist tightening. "Fuck." He cursed, hips bucking towards Bucky. The other moved his hands further down Steve's wet body, his semi-hard cock now in his hold as he gave a particularly tight squeeze.

"Hard for me already, baby," Bucky whispered, lapping his tongue against the bruise on Steve's neck as he began to pump Steve's cock. Steve only responded with a groan. With a grin he moved the pace of his hand faster, feeling Steve's hands move to grip his ass. "Come on, tell me. You know I like words Stevie."

"Yes." Steve rasped. He clenched his eyes when Bucky's thumb ran across his slit, sending him a blank mind. "Y-Yes feels good, Buck."

"Mm, that's a good boy." Bucky released his hold on the soldier's cock, a smug grin forming as he heard a groan coming from Steve at the loss of contact. Desperate. "Not yet. I want you to come inside me." He reminded. He then gave a chaste kiss before moving down to his knees to face Steve's cock.

Bucky licked his lips at the sight, big and curved up to press against his tummy. eyes narrowing hungrily once he took it in his hands. He gave a few experimental pumps, tongue flicking across his head before he fully engulfed it in his mouth. Steve moaned above him, his head was thrown back as his hands gripped Bucky's hair.

Encouraged, Bucky sucked in his cheeks and moved down the other's cock, teeth grazing against the veins that sent a hiss through Steve's lips. He moved slow, occasionally squeezing Steve. Suddenly he slacked his jaw, eyes clenching as he moved his mouth to the base of Steve cock, nose pressed against his pubes. He brought his hand down to squeeze his balls.

"Buck!" Steve slurred, cursing out as he tightens his hold on Bucky's hair; losing himself at the tight heat of the other's mouth. He bucked his hips forward, taking in Bucky's gag. "I-I can't..."

Bucky pinched his thigh.

Not yet.

He moved his head faster, a moan vibrating deep in his throats when he felt Steve tug his hair tighter. The water turned icy cold as the seconds past by, though Bucky barely noticed. His hazy eyes finally moved up to stare at the younger, sparkling at the parted lips and deep blush that was Steve Rogers.

All too soon he released his mouth off Steve with a pop. Bucky licked his lips, humming at the taste of the salty precum. He slowly got up to face Steve, who was certainly unable to properly function as he tried to speak. He was completely undone and the night hadn't even started yet.

Bucky’s grin faded as he saw the glare evident in Steve’s eyes."Bed. Now."

He felt himself shiver at his deep voice.

.

.

.

Steve was a patient man. He had to be when it came to the number of times his team tempted him out on missions. Though most of the time revenge was at their doorsteps. Much like this situation at hand. Steve squeezed a generous amount of lube on his hands, his eyes staring at Bucky's exposed hole. He had him lying on his back, hands grasped on the bottom of his thighs as he pressed his knees to his chest.

Steve took his bottom lip between his teeth as he swirled a finger around Bucky's rim, his cock hardening at the whimper coming from the other at the simple touch. He slowly pressed in his index finger, going in knuckle deep before pulling back.

"Stevie." Bucky slurred. "Stevie, please."

"Please what Bucky?" he pushed in again sharply, the cry from Bucky's lips making him curl a finger deliciously rough. "Tell me what you want."

Bucky only let out a choked sob, his own hands turning a shade of white as he gripped onto his legs tightly. "P-Please fuck me."

Steve hummed in acknowledgment and slowly added another finger. Bucky's hole clenching tightly around them as Steve increased his pace. He drilled his fingers against the sensitive nerves of Hoseok's prostate, sending the other into a silent cry. " Can you handle another one, doll?." Steve twirled his fingers inside Bucky's hole. "Can you do that for me?"

Bucky nodded. He felt Steve pry his hands away from his thighs, letting one of them loose on the bed as he hooked the other over his shoulder. He pressed a soft kiss on it before entering his third finger. The slight burn of the stretch was the last time Bucky had a proper grasp of reality before he fully succumbed himself into the euphoria that was Steve's hand. The younger merciless pumped his fingers in and out of Bucky, brushing repeatedly against the soft flesh of Bucky's prostate.

Steve kept his eyes on Bucky's face, taking in the various expression settled on his doll as he brought him to his release. He saw his lips widen, tears escaping the corner of his eyes as a warm liquid smeared all over his stomach and chest.

Steve couldn't remember anything more beautiful to look at.

He slowly took out his fingers, wiping them on the bed. He brought down Bucky's thigh as he leaned over to hover him. He pressed his lips on the soldier's closed eyelids, wiping away the tear tracks down his cheeks.

"Okay?" he whispered.

"I'm okay." Bucky rasped, still catching his breath. He moved his arms to lazily wrap around Steve's neck, pulling him down to kiss his lips. "Let me feel you inside me, Stevie. Please."

"Okay, okay," Steve muttered against his lips. He pulled back to grab the bottle of lube next to them, once again squirting it on his hand before slathering it over his cock. He carefully aligned the tip of his dick against Bucky's hole. "Ready?"

Bucky nodded.

In one smooth thrust, he wrapped himself around Bucky's tight heat, a groan escaping from both ends. He leaned down to press his chest against Bucky's, staying still so the other can get used to his length as he whispered soothing nothings against his ears. With another whine from Bucky to move, Steve pulled back before snapping his hips once more. Bucky cried out, nails digging across Steve's back once his thrust began to go in a bruising pace, the sound of skin slapping.

"Steve. Steve." Bucky sobbed into his ear, the familiar heat coiled at the bottom of his abdomen signaling he was once again close to his release. Steve groaned, taking a fistful of Bucky's long hair and pulling his head back.

He trailed his lips down along Bucky's jaw to his collar bone, sucking at the piece of flesh as he angled his hips in another sharp thrust, sending a flash of white across Bucky's eyes as it hit his prostate. 

It was too much. Too much.  
  
Steve changed his position slightly, one hand gripping his thigh as Bucky grabbed his other thigh and pressed them against his chest

"Almost there, baby," Steve growled, the grip on Bucky's hair tightening, the sound of his balls slapping against Bucky's ass. " Come for me. Be a good boy and Come."

Bucky arched his back up high; a final sob ripped from his throat as he released for the second time that night. He laid there limp, Steve now thrusting sloppy as he finally let go of his own deep inside Bucky.

With a groan he collapsed on top of Bucky, nuzzling the side of his neck. Exhausted. He felt the others harm shakily wrap around his back, gently rubbing his hands up and down.

"You're heavy." He whispered.

"Sorry."

Steve moved himself up slowly, carefully moving out of Bucky; both hissing at the oversensitivity. He tucked them under the covers of his bed, limbs tangled together as he moved Bucky's head to lay against his chest. "You're okay, right? I wasn't too rough?"

"It was fantastic, don't worry." Bucky let out an airy laugh, sleep around the corner making his eyes droopy. "Hey, Stevie?"

"Yeah?"

Bucky smiled. "I love you."

Steve was aware that he had fallen asleep, causing the blush on his cheeks to turn a darker red at the words. Steve puffed out his cheeks.

Did he seriously just fell asleep after that?

He moved his lips to the top of Bucky's head, his own smile shown.

" I love you too."


End file.
